Grenindyrill
The vast open plains north of Eyshabreen filled with wild animals, giants and most worrying of all, halflings. * Banner: none * Current Ruler: none known * Capitol: none * Climate: Temperate Plains * General Alignment: Neutral Good * Imports: Gold * Exports: Halflings * Known Races: Halflings, Gnomes * Special Orders: The Dundergan * Active Religions: Yondalla * Common Feature of the People: Gypsie like travelers * Languages Spoken: Halflings, Draconic, Common A General Overview At first these vast open plains, filled with gophers and hunting birds, seems devoid of civilization, but you may stumble upon one of many abandoned villages, all or people only about 2 feet tall. These are remnant of war or evacuation, but instead the temporary home to the traveling halflings. Thousands of halflings are travelling the prairies of Grenindyrill in caravans of sometimes hundreds, made of of family units and extended family. For months they stay on the move across the land from one little settlement to another, or just camping about in the wild where there is good food and water. Occasionally they will spend several months in one of their villages, during winter, or if they suspect a bad season coming, but this rarely happens for longer than a year at most before they pack up and move on, sometimes visiting other communities on the boarder of Eyshabreen. See Halflings of Lorald for more details on their lives and ways. Their are some settlements more permanent that are used by communities who see a greater need to stay there than travel, but these are more likely to be gnomes or other races. Government of Grenindyrill The halflings have no single grand ruler, relying on family elders in the caravans clans to make the decisions. Within a particular caravan or settlement, the members of a clan answer to the senior member of that clan. Should the senior member be too old or infirm to function as clan leader, the next oldest member assumes the responsibility. The clan leader must give permission for all marriages and for transactions involving significant property (such as wagons). The leader also resolves disputes between clan members and decides who will take care of the family of a dead or injured member. Regions of Grenindyrill The Northern Rivers These are home to the various river clans of halflings, but also a large amount of very ingenious gnomes, who despite their separation from society seem to be masters of making odd devices. Places of note here include: The Nellabanon, a large fruitful forest used by the gnomes of the local hills The Uderdamm, the northern most river, where the barge clans trade with the gnomes, and the dog riding Dundergan patrol for giants. The Woods of Mijshchanio, often considered magical woods The Fealulfrai, the southern most fiver, where the most aggessive barge clans live and the mind affecting bewilderbeasts roam. The Illdwe Hills, named after a mysterios stone magi tribe of humans, they can sometimes be convinced to cast magic for visitors for the exchange of interesting, rare, or magical stones The Long Dawn Divide The most barren empty part of Grenindyrill, it is easy to get lost out here, from your destination and of even your own goals. The Grey Arm, this is part of the Deadsands Desert that over the last few years has been growing, turning plants and soil to a hard grey sand, and no one but the halfling have noticed. Scraiden Hills, these lie to the south of the Grey Arm, and has one of the few constantly occupied halfling settlements (though those settlers change) Shanhail, who protect people from the things that try and come out of the desert. The Southern Spread The most commonly traveled area of Grenindyrill, it is where the classic gypsies halflings are found. The Spread, this is what most called Grenindyril before the halflings named it, this area is considered the heart of the land and halflings People of the Country See Halflings of Lorald for how most the people live here, or individual communities listed below. Known Caravans of the Grenindyrill The Wheethrill, made up of nine families with 12 wagons pulled by Kaebrian sheep hounds (Old English sheep dogs). Move from Hereender or Liliput in the winter. Customs and Practices Grenindyrill The majority of the life here is dictated by the individual halfling clan or gnome settlement, so see those for details. Traditions of Grenindyrill * Halflings enjoy insulting each other in a friendly games, with no malicious intent. It is usually just a thing they just do over their days, the more creative the insult the better, but the do sometimes hold open air contest when two clans meet, or there is a despute between two individuals, and nearly every gathers for this as they can be very entertaining. Currency and Trade * Most here will accept any coins or gems from travelers, the gnomes being particularly fond og the latter, but between themselves most trade goods or services, the halflings sharing most things as halflings do. Laws of the Land * Dictated by clad or settlement ruler. Religion * Most of the halfling and gnome gods are worshiped here to some extent but there are no huge known temples. Sayings * Mostly clever halfling insults. Entertainment * One of their biggests fields of interest, there is constant game and contests, from village wide hide and seeks games, insult battles (see above), public performances of plays and songs, and Holidays * A few religious days and celebrations at the end of winter to celebrate spring. Myths and Stories * Death ** It is said that Grenin * Lord Astrogoth's Dungeon * The Ghost Tower ** North on the rise southwest of Tayl Wood is an ancient abandoned tower. Once some sort of observatory it has become the final resting place of the Wayward Sorcerer. A self-explorer hundred of years ago, he wished to learn more of his powers and believed that storms were the key. Character Classes in the Country A list of all the classes and how they are seen in the land, as well as any special rules of organizations linked to them (all in subheading and in caps). Barbarians Bard The Story Shepherds Not traditionally academic types, the Grenindyrill halflings live like gypsies on the prairies, moving from home to home in fleets of caravans. What they do have those are those Brixashulty '''which are herded around different areas, sometimes with the caravans. Each of those books have different stories written on them that hang from their backs, the Shepherds learn a strange magic from the books and from other older halflings, that allow them to do magic when combined with music. This is where they learn bardic magic even though other halflings may have learnt it elsewhere. It is expected for these Story Shepherds or Tale Herders to go out and find at least one new great story if they want to learn the high magics. When they are ready, the elder shepherds tell you where you can go in the Highlands and find shooting stars that will give you new magic spells and sometimes otherworldly companions. '''Cleric Druid Fighter Monk Paladin Ranger Rogue Sorcerer Wizard Other Classes Oracle Magus Witch Races in the Country A list and detail of how each of the main races are treated in the land, as well as an other bonus races available (all in subheading and in caps). Dwarf Elf Gnome Half Elf Halfling Half Orc Human History of the Country A general summery of the lands founding and history, but if it is quite extensive you may want to put a link to a specific page on the subject, like this. Legends of the Region Famous events of the region. Recent Events in the Country What has happened in the last few years that is still having effects today, and events currently going on that people will most likely still be talking about. Special Features of the Country Anything special about the land that doesn't fit into any other category. Flora and Fauna in the Country What animals and plants can be commonly found here. Animals These grasslands share a lack of shelter from predators, and an abundance of grass for food; therefore, the animal populations are similar to most prairies. The dominant animals here are herbivorous or plant-eating grazers, like horses and deer. These temperate grassland does not have much animal diversity, * Bison, Brixashulty, Corpse Fish, Foxes, Dogs (great dames etc.), Gophers, Hyenea, Rabbits, Sweargulls, Hawks, Wolves Plants Grasses dominate thesse temperate grasslands. Trees and large shrubs are rarely found in Grenindyrill. There are many species of grasses that live in this here, including, purple needlegrass, wild oats, foxtail, ryegrass, and buffalo grass. * See Herbs of Grenindyrill for what can be collected here. 'Creatures of Grenindyrill' These are the well known unusual creatures of Grenindyill. * Bewilder Beasts * Blink Hounds * Brixashulty * Dire Ferrests * Dire Badger * Gravorg * Riding Dogs * Sprites (usually woods) * Will-o- wisps (in swampy areas) 'Game Rules for Grenindyrill' Optional Stat Modifications As an option, people may have a heightened stat by 1 point and another lowered by 1 * +1 con, -1 Int Bonus Class Skill Options: Choose two to add as class skills *Knowledge (nature) *Perception *Ride *Survival Bonus Feat Options *Athletic *Dodge *Fleet *Lightning Reflexes Advanced Feat Options General * Arcane Jinxer * Bolster Jinx * Fascination Jink * Malicious Eye * Sluggish Jinx * Versatile Jinxer * Worst Case Jinx Combat * Arc Slinger * Close-Quarter Thrower * Distant Thrower * Mobility * Sling Flail * Spring Attack * Whirlwind Attack Magic * [[Grenindyrill Spells|'''Grenindyrill Spells]]' ''''